New Beginnig, New Life
by jackie2993
Summary: This is the story on how I Luna Zairelys came to be. I was Born Angeli Sophia. but after what happened to me one night in september I was forced to change it...I had to abandon all of my loved ones, one day can change our entire existance.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my new story, I hope you like it. Please read and review. This was just something I came up with last night and decided to write it down..._**

This is the story of how I came to be. My name is Luna Zairelys Sotomayor and I am forever seventeen. I was born on November 29, 1976 in San Juan, Puerto Rico. My given birth name is Angeli Sophia Alvarez Mendoza; I was forced to change my name after everything that happened to me. But before I get to all that let me tell you about me, well about the person I used to be.

My mother's name was Elizabeth Mendoza, she was very beautiful, she had long dark brown curly hair and I loved it when she smiled. She was married to my father Patricio Alvarez.

Throughout my whole life I was mostly the shy girl. I had known my two best friends for mostly my whole life, I practically considered them sisters. Their names were Valeria Gaitan and Michelle Rios. Michelle was always the outgoing one, she had long, curly brown hair, and tanned skin, and she was of a medium height. Valeria was…well she was a lot like me, we both loved to read, though she was less shy than I was, she was the tallest of all the three, she was also of tanned skin and dark brown hair, it had curls but mostly…well lets just say her hair did not know that a brush was supposed to be used more than once a week. We all had our differences but we stayed together, throughout high school and we even decided to go to college together. We were in freshman year when all of this happened. They were both eighteen years old. I was the baby. So we all ended up going to the UPR in Rio Piedras.

It all happened one night in mid-September the year was 1993, when my entire life turned upside down. Michelle, Valeria, and I were going down to the beach after dinner. We had just eaten in a restaurant in Old San Juan. The night was dark; there were barely any stars in the sky. We were walking down the street; there were hardly any people tonight, which was rare. These streets were usually filled with people.

Old San Juan was beautiful; it was a part of Puerto Rico that I completely loved. The road was of brick and all the building are so old and beautiful. All the history of this place had always gotten me to think about the past. Everything that happened here in the old days. And soon there would be another memory I could think about when I came here. One that was not of joy. I would look to the past, my past and see that this was where it all ended and where it all began. This was where Angeli Sophia stopped existing and Luna Zairelys was born.

We go to the beach, after a long walk, and sat on some benches. We had walked about two miles, maybe more. I really had to go to the bathroom, why did which always happen when there wasn't a bathroom near? "Guys I have to go to the bathroom, come with me?" I asked them.

"You crazy?" Asked Michelle.

"I'm not going to walk all the way back there!" Valeria said.

"Fine!" I said. "I will go alone. I'll scream if anything happens." I said joking.

I walked back through the dark street, there were a couple of street lamps on, but most of them were not working. I could almost see the restaurant with the restrooms. There weren't many people in the street, I was probably alone. Suddenly I was not alone. Out of nowhere came three people, they were all surrounding me. There were two men and one woman. They were all extremely beautiful. Tourist I would guess.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely. My voice was shaky and I was trembling. Something about their beautiful, pale faces seemed hostile and I was scared. They all looked at each other and suddenly I was on the floor. I knew that I should scream but I could not find my voice.

Both men grabbed me by my wrists, they looked up to the woman and she nodded. I had no idea what was going on or what they were going to do to me. They dragged me into a very dark alley and the next thing I knew they were biting me. "Stop!" Yelled the female. "I want to keep her." She said and both men stepped away from me. That was the last thing I remember.

Next thing I knew I was in a small room, it had no windows and only one small wooden door. The room was dark. I was lying down in a bed; on the other side of the room I could see the three people that had attacked me all sitting in a couch watching me. Suddenly I realized that I was in pain, the worst pain I have ever felt, I could have sworn I was on fire. I began to scream uncontrollably. The woman stood up and came to where I was. "It will all be okay, child." She told me.

"What is happening to me?" I asked. My whole body ached.

"You will find out everything when the pain is over." She told me. At least that meant that it would have to finish.

"Who are you?" I asked her while looking at the men on the couch. They looked very young and extremely pale; they all had dark circles under their fierce black eyes.

"That is Charles and Larry." She said motioning toward them. "And I am Elizabeth. And you are?" Her name was Elizabeth, that's my mother's name. I quickly began to think about her, would I ever be able to see her again? When whatever was happening to me finished? I asked myself. Then I thought about my two best friends, they were with me that night, were they okay? I was certain that they had noticed that I was gone. Then I thought about a very important man in my life, Ian Alexander Ruiz, I loved him so much. He was my boyfriend; we had been together for over one year. He was nineteen; I had met him thanks to my brother, Robert, who was good friends with him.

As I thought of all this I noticed the pain in subsiding from my fingertips. Was this a sign that it was almost over? How long had I been here? I thought to myself.

After an hour or so of extreme pain it was all over. I saw everything clearer, hear things better as well, and I felt stronger. I could not feel my heart beating and so I was certain that I was probably somehow dead.

"Am I dead?" I asked nervously.

"Well, you are now immortal." She told me and I felt in shock.

"What?"

"You are a vampire, dear." I felt so confused. I'm sure that if it were possible I would have fainted already.

They all explained what had happened two nights ago when they found me. They told me the rules I needed to follow, such as not going out in public when the sun was shinning. Also, they taught me everything I needed to know about the vampire world. I found it all fascinating. Though I had to admit there was one thing I was not willing to do. I was not willing to kill anyone just to calm the burning thirst I felt in my throat. Another thing I worried about was my family.

"My family, can I ever see them again?" I asked.

"It is safest if you simply stay away. You are a newborn vampire, very dangerous to humans, especially when you are thirsty." She said.

"I refuse to kill anyone!" I yelled at her.

"You will get over that eventually." She said looking at me. "You have a decision to make; you can either go with us or stay on your own." I did not want to stay alone but leaving with them didn't seem like a good idea to. I had always bee an independent person. I am sure that I can be and independent vampire as well.

"I think I will stay on my own, it will be what is best for me."

"If you wish." She said. Charles and Larry were always silent; it felt like they weren't even in the room. It was easy to see that Elizabeth was the leader of their little coven. That's why they quickly followed the order to keep me alive that night. But why? That still made no sense.

"Elizabeth, I have one question." I said.

"Okay…"

"Why didn't you kill me that night?" I asked her.

"Well, you see, I have a special ability. Some vampires do. I can tell if someone has the potential to be a strong vampire with a special ability and I saw it in you."

"Really? What ability will I have?" I asked curiously.

"Well you already have it, whatever it is. I can only tell that you will have one, not what you will have."

"Oh." I said. I was anxious to find out what it would be.

"Angeli, we are leaving tonight. Before we go we wanted to give you something that might help you out a little." She said handing me a big envelope. I opened it to find and ID and a birth certificate. The ID had a picture of someone who looked like me and had a different name. It said Luna Zairelys Sotomayor.

"A fake ID and birth certificate?" I asked confused.

"Yes, that will be you new name from now on, police are looking for Angeli so you can't be her anymore." What she said took me by surprise, from now on I would have to be someone else.

"Why couldn't you use an actual picture of me?" I asked. The woman in the ID was beautiful, she had tan skin and yet she looked a little pale, she looked to be very young.

"That is you, the new you. You haven't looked in the mirror, have you?" She said pushing me toward it. I was stunned by what I saw. It was the girl from the ID. She had my curly brown hair and I could deep down see that it was my face, but it did not look like me and my eyes. Wow. They were scary, bright red, definitely creepy.

"Are you leaving soon?" I asked them.

"Yes, Luna, in a couple of hours." I was going to have to get used to my new name.

It was after nightfall when they left, they were going to swim back to the United States. I watched them go, while I sat on the dark beach. It was the same beach where to nights ago I sat with my two best friends, Valeria and Michelle. Back then I was Angeli Sophia Alvarez Mendoza, a human. Now and forever I am Luna Zairelys, a vampire.

**_So did you like it?? What did you think? Please review and tell me..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is the second chapter, I hope you like it! Please read and review!_**

* * *

It had been about one week since I was changed into a vampire. I was orphaned and homeless, but on top of that I was thirsty. I denied my thirst because I was not willing to kill anyone, because behind of that one person there are dozens who will be affected by that loss.

For the past week there would be a story on the newspapers about Angeli. As I sat in the ground under a tree, I was looking at the paper when I came across an announcement of a memorial service for Angeli. It said that it would be held today at 3:00 p.m. I looked down at my watch; it was only 2:30 p.m. I had plenty of time to get there. It was a cloudy day, so I would not have to fear the sun. I would go, stay far enough that no one can see me but still close enough that I could see them. I just wanted to see them all for one last time. I had decided that it would be better, maybe easier, if I left for the States. Maybe I could truly begin if I left all my past behind.

I put down the paper and I began to run through the forest towards the location of the memorial service. When I got there it was still early and yet I was stunned by how many people where there. I did not know some of them, but I guessed they were friends of my family or of my friends who maybe came here to give them support and help them through their tough time. It surprised me the kind of impact one person can have in the entire society.

I was looking around; the memorial service was being held at a big tent in a huge yard. There was a big picture of Angeli there, I was trying to get used to thinking of her and me as different people. That's when I saw her, my mom. She was sitting in a chair next to the picture, she was crying. It took all the strength I had in me to stay where I was at. Mom was holding my fathers hand, in his face I could tell that he had been crying and the circles under his eyes showed me that he has had many sleepless nights. Next to them was my brother Robert, he was wearing sunglasses, even though it was a cloudy day, so I could not really see his face.

I kept looking around until I found them, Valeria and Michelle. They were speaking to a pretty large group of people. I concentrated on hearing them, and I did. They were telling the group about the night Angeli had disappeared. Their voices sounded weak like if they were tired of telling the same story so many times, and also of the painful memories it brought. I saw their faces then, they looked crushed. Could I really have such a big impact on someone's life that when I was no longer there it would cause such pain? Well let me just say that I felt it, the pain I mean. It was a strange feeling I had it since I first saw my mom today. But the weird thing is that I can feel which person the pain is coming from and I feel a pull towards that person, as if to help them.

Suddenly I felt a stronger pain than before; its pull was coming from a different direction. When I saw the person responsible my silent heart shattered to a million pieces. I was Ian, he was crying and I had to fight with all my heart and soul to stay where I was at. All I wanted was for him to be happy, but he wouldn't have a future with me the way I am now. So eventually I hope the wounds will heal and that he will move on and find someone to love.

He moved through the crowd to find Valeria and Michelle. When he found them they all looked at each other and then wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug, they were all crying now. The pull I felt toward them was immense, but I fought against it. When they finally let go of each other Ian began to talk.

"I had a ring." He said with tears in his eyes. "I was ready to make her my wife, I didn't really care that we were so young, you know. I knew she was _the one, _so why wait? I was planning to give it to her at her eighteenth birthday I guess it's to late now." He said looking down at the floor. I could not believe what he had just said and the expression on my friends' faces said the same thing.

"There is still hope, Ian." Valeria told him. Michelle was just shaking her head with tears streaming down her face.

"You know what I did with the ring when I found out what happened?" He asked. They both shook their heads. "I threw it into the ocean. I just couldn't stand looking at it. It was a constant reminder to me that I should have proposed when I had the chance. I've learned a lot in these past days, you should never take for granted any moment you spend with someone and also that we should never leave something that we can do today for tomorrow, because maybe there wont be a tomorrow." He grabbed them both in a tight hug and there was nothing I wanted more than to be a part of it.

Everything Ian had said was so true, because we always expect there to be a tomorrow, well what if today was our last day? If tomorrow we weren't ourselves anymore? Or if a loved one left and we didn't get a chance to say how important they were to us.

All of the things I had witnessed here were too much. What I needed to do was leave, run away, to a place so that that I wouldn't have to think about this anymore. Somewhere I could start over, and make a new life. Have a new beginning.

I ran then, ran for a long time. Then I realized that my subconscious had brought me to the beach. I knew exactly why I was here. I was certain that this had to be the beach he meant, because it was kind of our beach. It was where we had our first kiss and we spent a lot of time here.

I was here to find the ring. The one Ian had bought me. I was willing to give up a lot of things. His love I was not ready to leave behind. I just needed a reminder that what I had with him was true and that ring would be the perfect thing. I did not want to keep it forever, all I wanted was to have it until I was ready to let go and move on. When that moment comes I will come back to this beach and return it to the place that holds all of our most precious memories.

I kept swimming deeper and deeper until I finally found it. At least I hoped it was it. I did not know of many people who through engagement rings at the ocean. I swam back to shore to take a better look at it. It was beautiful. It was a white gold band with one large diamond in the middle and seven smaller ones surrounding it.

I placed the ring on the third finger of my left hand where it would stay until I was ready to let go.

I slowly walked back into the water and began to swim. I swam and swam I did not even look back to say goodbye to my lovely Puerto Rico. I had no immediate plans to stop for the moment. I had no idea how long it would take me to get to the U.S. but I hoped to get there soon.

* * *

**_What did you think? Review and tell me!_**


End file.
